


You Love Him?

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Remus has to watch the one he loves, marry another.





	You Love Him?

**Author's Note:**

> (This is from a photo prompt from the facebook group The Fanfiction Writers' Club.) ONESHOT. HG/SB SB/RL one-sided.

* * *

Remus stood over to the side of the room, where he watched as his best friend married a woman twenty years younger than himself. He couldn't bring himself to hate the girl, who stole the heart of the man he loves. He never made a move. Not to mention he adored Hermione Granger, he just hated she won Sirius Black's heart. The pure happiness on both of their faces kept him silent.

"You love him, don't you?"

Remus turned seeing Tonks standing next to him, with a sad knowing look.

"He's not mine to love," Remus replied, quietly taking a sip of champagne.

"But you still do." Tonks countered.

He watched Sirius kiss her on the lips soundly, holding her close against him.

"More than she ever will," Remus said sadly sitting down his drink. Tonks said nothing, slipping her hand in his squeezing it lightly.


End file.
